Wavelengths
by Larabeelady
Summary: Methos get a cry for help in the night that sends him and his fellow immortals to help an old friend from Methos' past. Takes place in Seacouver and Los Angeles. First in the Methos/Charlie stories


The characters of Methos, Duncan, Richie and Amanda are the

property of Rysher: Panzer-Davis. I am making no profit off of these

stories, they are strictly for fun. The characters of Charlotte (Charlie),

Vin and Alan McDonald are the creation of my own vivid imagination.

WAVELENGTHS

by Andi Charleville

In the third floor apartment of a brownstone in Seacouver, the man known as Adam Pierson tossed and turned, while in his mind, the scene played out. An auburn-haired woman was scared. She knew she was in trouble, but had no idea where the danger was coming from. As she felt the sting of the needle in her neck, her cry came to him loud and clear. "Methos, HELP ME!"

Adam woke with the scream still ringing in his ears. It took a few seconds to orient himself. When he remembered the scream, he realized that he knew the woman! God, Charlotte. Knowing about her gifts, he knew this was no ordinary dream. Charlotte had called to him for help. Trying to remember all that she had taught him, he concentrated on trying to contact her.

"Charlie, I'm here. What's wrong, where are you?"

Only silence met his questions. He tried again. "Charlie, please, answer me. Where are you?"

The reply was faint. "L.A. Arrow Club. Feel weird. Sleepy." Her voice was fading. Adam made one last attempt.

"Charlotte, I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep trying to stay in touch with me. I'll be there, I promise." There was no response. He only hoped she heard him. Maybe if she knew he was on his way, it would help. He picked up the phone, and dialed a familiar number. "MacLeod, it's me. I need your help. Can you come over here?" He listened for a moment. "I'll explain when you get here. Thanks." Hanging up the phone, he headed for the shower.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Adam felt the buzz seconds before the knock sounded at the door. Hurrying to open it, he saw the concerned faces of Duncan, Amanda and Richie . Duncan was the first to speak. "Hey, Methos, your called sounded urgent. Amanda and Richie were at the dojo when you called, and they insisted on coming. What's up?"

Adam knew that friendship like this was rare. He only hoped they would believe what he had to say. "Come on in, and I'll explain. Anyone want something to drink?"

Amanda came up and took his arm, leading him to the couch. "Quit trying to be the perfect host. Just sit down and tell us how we can help."

Adam sighed, and ran his hands through his short, dark hair. "Okay. This is going to sound a little strange, but believe me, it's all true." Adam began his story.

_Five years earlier-St. Louis, Missouri_

Methos, the world's oldest immortal, walked into the lecture hall at Washington University's Paranormal Studies class, almost crashing into a pretty girl with auburn hair on her way out of the room. "So sorry, miss. Clumsy of me." Giving her a grin and a nod, he saw her giving him an odd look, but moved aside and into the class. Giving

the professor his name as Robert Grant, he took one of the chairs in the middle of the room. He was early for the class, but he was intrigued by the subject matter. Supposedly, this term, they had a live "subject" to help in the class projects. This Charlie Monroe was supposed to be some sort of psychic with "touch-telepath" abilities. Methos had seen a lot in his five thousand years roaming the earth, but he still wasn't sure about paranormal abilities. That's why he enrolled in this class.

"Psychics, touch telepathy. Wonder where the card tricks come in?" he muttered under his breath. Being able to tell something about a person just from touching them, or handling an item that belonged to them. He knew some police departments used psychics to help solve murders, but he also knew most people figured all so-called psychics were con artists out to bilk the average citizen out of every penny.

The professor brought the class to order, and began the normal beginning of the term speech. Methos let his mind wander, he'd heard this speech hundreds of times and had given it even more. It wasn't until the professor introduced the "guest guinea pig" that he returned his attention to the present. "All right, class, I understand that some of you are most likely very skeptical of paranormal abilities. I just ask two things. Number one, try to keep an open mind. And two, please treat our guest with proper respect. Charlie has kindly agreed to take the time to do this class, and I don't want her to regret that decision." The professor then looked towards the door. "Charlie, come on in and

introduce yourself."

Methos sat up straight in his chair. Charlie was the girl he'd almost knocked down a few minutes earlier. This class was looking more and more interesting all the time.

During the next hour, the professor explained how the class would proceed, and outlined the projects he hoped to accomplish. He took out a deck of Zehner cards, commonly used in paranormal research. These cards had five designs-a star, circle, square, plus sign

and a set of three wavy lines. These cards are used to gauge the powers of extra sensory perception, or ESP. The professor took a seat on one side of the table set up in the front of the classroom, his back to his students. On the other side, separated by a foot-high divider on the tabletop, sat Charlie. Shuffling the cards at random, he would hold up

a card in front of him, so the students could see, but Charlie could not. She would then try to determine which card he was holding. By the end of the class, she had scored 35 correct answers out of 42 tries. Impressive odds.

Methos went up to Charlie at the end of the class. Hanging back until the other students had finished talking with her and left, he finally had her full attention. "Hi," he said, extending his hand, "Robert Grant."

"Charlotte Monroe." When she put her hand in his, he felt a curious sensation of warmth spreading up his arm. She rose her eyes to his, startled. Suddenly, she paled and staggered. Catching her before she fell, he helped her into a chair.

He chuckled, "I always wanted pretty women to fall at my feet, but this isn't quite what I had in mind. Are you alright?" He knelt down in front of her. The color was coming back into her face, but he wanted to hear her say she was okay.

She laughed softly. "I'm fine," she said ruefully, "Guess I should have eaten lunch earlier, but I was so nervous about my participation in this class, my stomach was in knots." She shook her head.

Methos took advantage of the opportunity that had presented itself to him. "Well, that can be easily remedied. Since we both need to eat, and since I did almost plow you down earlier, please allow me to treat you to and early dinner."

She looked at him thoughtfully. Just when he figured she was going to give him the brush-off, she smiled. "Deal, but only if I get to pick the place. I have been craving a big, juicy cheeseburger all day. Sound good?"

Methos smiled back. "Sounds absolutely delicious. Lead on, MacDuff."

Back in his apartment, Methos finished his story. "It wasn't until we had been seeing each other for a few weeks that I found out why she almost collapsed when we shook hands. As a telepath, she was used to picking up information on people by something as simple as a touch. It's just another sense she uses, just like everyone uses all their senses

when sizing up a stranger. But because of who I am, and how long I've been around, she says she was overwhelmed by all the impressions she received."

Methos stood up and began pacing his living room as he continued. "We were together most of the year after that. We eventually became lovers. That changed everything. It created a link between us, a link that allowed her to see things about me. She knew

from the beginning that something was odd, just not what. After that, she knew, Mac, she knew everything. Me, the Gathering, she knew it all. But something else happened that even she didn't expect and couldn't explain. It took some learning on my part, but that link made it possible for the two of us to be able to communicate telepathically.

It's hard, and takes lots of concentration, but I can do it. Even when we stopped seeing each other, and I left St. Louis, we still kept in touch, just not in the conventional manner."

Duncan stood and walked to the window as Methos finished his story. "I've seen a lot of things I couldn't explain, Methos. Before my mortal 'death', I didn't believe in people living forever, either. But here we are. So, has something happened to this woman? Is that why you called me?"

Methos buried his face in his hands, and sighed. "Earlier tonight, Charlie called out to me for help. She said she was in L.A. From what I remember 'sensing' before she called out to me, I think she may have been drugged. I know she's in danger, I'm just not sure what kind. I have to go to L. A. to help her, but I'd really feel better with someone

watching my head, if you get my drift."

Amanda sat down on the sofa next to Methos. "Well, I, for one, am with Methos. I say we go and help his lady."

Richie, who had been silent during this whole exchange, picked up the phone. "I'll make the plane reservations."

Methos looked at Duncan. "Mac, don't you have a friend in L.A., a private detective?"

Duncan nodded. "Gary McCarter, yeah. You want me to call him?"

Methos nodded. "Ask him if he can check out a place called the Arrow Club. Charlie mentioned the name right before I lost contact. At least it's a place to start."

Richie hung up the phone. "Our flight leaves in 90 minutes. We'd better get going."

"Let me get my bag. I packed while I was waiting for you. Then we'll stop by the dojo, and head to the airport from there." Methos went in the bedroom and grabbed his duffel bag. He locked up and followed the others to Duncan's car.

7777777777777777

Five hours later, the quartet landed at LAX. They rented a car and headed towards the hotel where they had reservations. As soon as they were settled in their rooms, Duncan called his buddy, Gary McCarter, a private investigator, and left a message on his pager. Five minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello," Duncan said. He listened for a moment. Then he laughed. "Yes, Amanda is with me. But if you think you've got a better chance at convincing her how sweet you are, you've taken one to many hits on that thick skull of yours. She still hasn't forgiven you for outsmarting her in Reno when you were guarding Sheik Akmed's prize jewels."

Amanda glared at Duncan. "He DIDN'T outsmart me, I just decided not to try for them. They were much to gaudy, even for me. Besides, they clashed with all my outfits."

Duncan relayed this answer to Gary. You could hear his laughter through the phone. "So, do you have any info yet? Okay, we'll see you in a little while." He hung up the phone and turned to the others. "Gary said he'll be here in 15 minutes, and will let us in on what he's found out so far."

Richie chimed in, "While we wait, can we order room service? I'm starved."

Duncan just shook his head. "That nothing new, Richie. You're always hungry! You're the only person I know that has between-snack meals!"

"But, Mac, I'm a growing boy. Besides, my teacher keeps putting me through this rigorous training program. Got to keep my strength up somehow."

"Next time, try keeping your blade up, instead." This from Methos.

"Ha, Ha, very funny. You're just a laugh a minute." Richie said.

"I do try."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Gary showed up at the same time room service did. They waited until the hotel employee left. Then Gary scooped Amanda into a big bear hug and lifted her off the floor. "Amanda, my darling, how are you?" he said while swinging her around in his arms.

Amanda slapped at his hands. "Put me down this instant, you fool." Gary laughed as her lowered her to the floor. Then he turned to Duncan, and shook hands. "Mac, my man, good to see you again."

"You, too, Gary." Duncan introduced Gary to Richie and Adam. "So, Gary, have a seat and let us tell you what's happened. Then you can tell us what you've found out so far." Duncan motioned Gary to a seat. Adam repeated his story to Gary. To his credit, Gary didn't bat an eye at the talk of telepathy and psychics. After being on the police force for so many years, he knew there were things he couldn't explain. He didn't have to believe in order for him to see the fear in the man's face, though.

"Well, keep in mind that I didn't have a whole lot of time to dig into this. The Arrow Club is owned by a man name Ethan Palmer. Very rich, very influential in this town. His record is clean, but only by the skin of his teeth. Police have never had anything to really pin on him. Most evidence collected usually 'disappears' from lockup, or

witnesses suddenly change their stories after coming into a windfall."

Richie snorted, "Yeah, and I bet it usually helps them take that trip to Bermuda that they've always wanted."

Gary nodded. "You got that right. Now, usually Palmer is only into small stuff. Extortion, protection rackets, illegal gaming establishments. That sort of thing. But his list of 'special guests' at the Arrow Club is a real eyebrow-raiser. Seems one of his best and favorite customers is a man named Vin. He's Cambodian, and is in the U S as a member of the Cambodian consulate. My friends on the force say that Vin is into some really heavy stuff, but he's got diplomatic immunity, so they can't touch him." Gary was silent for several minutes, as if he didn't want to go on.

Duncan looked at him curiously. "Gary, what is it? There's obviously more that you haven't told us."

Gary sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Mac, I've talked to a buddy of mine on the force. It seems Vin has been connected for some time to a ring that supplies wealthy Asian landowners with…" Gary took a deep breath. "with concubines, McLeod. He's tied in with a white slavery ring."

Methos sat up abruptly. "And redheads, or in this case, an auburned-haired beauty, would be very highly prized." Methos looked like he was going to be sick.

"Yeah, they can bring a real good price overseas. Look, don't go thinking the worse yet, okay? I've only just gotten in on this. I'm not sure if this has anything to do with your friend."

Methos got up and started pacing. "Oh, hell, neither am I. I just know something's wrong, but I'm not sure where to start. The Arrow Club seemed as good a place as any."

Gary turned his attention to MacLeod. "Look, I'll do whatever I can to help, you know that. But I need something to try and help. Adam, do you have a picture of your friend, something that I can show people? I want to do some canvassing of the area, find out if maybe somebody saw something."

Adam took out his wallet, and pulled out a picture of he and Charlie taken several years ago. He lightly traced her face with his finger. He turned and handed the picture to Gary. Gary looked at the picture, taking note of the woman. "She's very pretty."

"That picture doesn't do her justice." Methos smiled.

"Have you had any more contact with her since that first time?" Gary inquired

"No. I've tried a few times, but there's no answer. I feel that she's still alive, though. That much I'm sure of.

Richie broke in "Me..uh, Adam, you said you thought she may have been drugged. Does she have to be conscious in order for her to be able to communicate?"

"Usually. Charlie and I did some experimenting while we were together. Sometimes, when one of us was sleeping, the other would try to 'see' what the other was dreaming about. Sometimes, we could even guide the dream to different paths. But that was a normal state of REM sleep. This is something induced, so it's not something she would be able to come out of ."

"Can I get her home and work addresses? I want to be able to check them out. Also, can you tell me if she has any family she may have gone to visit?" Gary pulled a small notebook and pen out of his pocket. Adam gave him the addresses. "As for family, Charlie doesn't have any. Her parents were killed in a house fire 2 or 3 years before I

met her, and she was an only child."

"Okay. I'll keep you posted." He remarked. He closed the notebook and stuck it back in his pocket. He pulled out a card and handed it to Mac. "That has my cell number on it. Call me if you need anything, or if you are able to contact her. Keep trying that avenue. I'll do everything I can think of. How about if we plan to meet for lunch tomorrow, in any case?"

"Sounds good. How does 11:30 at the restaurant downstairs sound?"

"That'll do. Amanda, how about a goodbye kiss, for luck?" Gary looked at her with his puppy-dog look that he practiced in the mirror every morning.

Amanda wasn't impressed. "Only if it's bad luck." She said with a smirk.

Gary held his hand to his heart. "You wound me."

"One can only hope the wound is fatal. Goodbye, Gary." She walked over to the door, and held it open. Gary winked at Mac, laughed and walked out. Amanda slammed the door behind him. "Pompous, conceited ass. Reminds me of Casanova. _He_ thought he was irresistible, too. They're both wrong."

Richie's eyes widened. "You knew Casanova?"

"Well, not intimately."

"What was he like?" Richie waited for her answer. Mac and Methos just rolled their eyes.

Amanda thought for a moment. "Like Gary, only less irritating." She waved her hand, dismissing Gary from her thoughts. "Now what? Do we wait around here, or do we do some searching of our own?"

Duncan looked at Methos. "It's your call, my friend. We came for you."

Methos sighed. "I'm not sure, Mac. I'm just not sure. I want to keep trying to contact Charlie. To do that, I need to concentrate. In the meantime, I also want to do some digging of my own. I intend to go down to the library, and see what, if anything, I can pull up on Vin, see if he might have any weaknesses that can be used against him."

Amanda walked over to the phone and pulled out the Yellow Pages. Duncan looked at her curiously. "Amanda, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make an appointment at the salon. I have a sudden desire to become a redhead."

Duncan and Methos were shaking their heads. "No! Absolutely not." Mac cried. "Amanda, this is dangerous. It may not even have a connection to Charlie. Let's just wait to hear what Gary finds."

Amanda stood firm. "Our whole existence is dangerous, Duncan. Besides, you never know when a change can come in handy. You're right, it may not be needed. But if it is, at least we'll have something to work with." She walked over and wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck. "Trust me, darling. I know what I'm doing." She then walked to

the phone and proceeded to make her appointment. Picking up her purse, she walked towards the door. "Tah, tah, boys. I'll be back in time for dinner." She walked out of the hotel room. Duncan threw himself onto the bed. "Stubborn woman, won't ever listen to reason!"

"That's why she fascinates you so, MacLeod." Duncan glared at Methos. He just grinned. "You know I'm right. You also know she's right. She can take care of herself just fine. She's been doing it long before you were born. I get the feeling that if we find out Vin is connected with Charlie's disappearance, Amanda already has a plan in mind. She's a very clever, devious woman. I think I'm glad she's on my side."

"Oh, hell, I know that. Did I ever tell you about the time that she had this plan…."

7777777777777777777777

A few hours later, Methos was back in the hotel room, relieved to be by himself for awhile. Amanda had yet to return from the salon, and Richie and Duncan had gone to the city offices to do some checking on Vin. His search at the library had turned up nothing of interest or use. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, Charlie," he thought to himself.

"Where are you?"

"Here. I'm here." He heard the thought come to him faintly. He sat up abruptly, straining to get the message. "I'm here."

Methos focused all his attention inward, trying desperately to communicate with her. "Charlie? Honey, I'm here. I'm in L.A. Where are you, can you tell where you are? What happened?"

"Not sure. Moving. Think I might be on a boat of some kind. I can hear water, like waves. But I hear cars, too. Feel strange, like I'm surrounded by fog."

"Charlie, are you injured?" Please, don't let her be hurt, he thought.

"Don't seem to be. Can't move easily, though. Hard to concentrate." Her thoughts seemed to be coming through more easily. Good, he thought, maybe she was coming out of it, whatever 'it' was.

"Charlie," he continued, "were you hurt, or drugged?"

"Not hurt. Remember a hand coming over my mouth. Felt a prick. Yeah, I think I was drugged."

"Charlie, have you seen anyone since you woke up?"

"No. I can't see anything. It's totally dark. Wait, someone's coming. They're unlocking the door."

Methos' gut clenched. "Charlie, act like you're still unconscious. Maybe they'll just go away."

"Okay. The door is opening. I feel someone entering the room. He's just standing there, watching me." He could feel her tense up.

"Charlie, relax. Keep your breathing slow and shallow. Don't give any indication that the drug has worn off. Relax." He could feel her relaxing. "That's good, that's good."

"Methos, it worked. He left the room. I can hear the door being locked again."

Methos sat back against the headboard in relief. "Thank God. I'm not sure how long they'll just let it go. They'll probably come in eventually to make sure you stay drugged, whether you pretend to be out of it, or not. Until then, tell me everything that happened. I need to know so that we can try and find out where you're being held."

He sensed her surprise. "Who is 'we'?"

"I have some friends with me. I wanted some back-up just in case. We even have a private investigator involved. Don't worry, we'll find you. Now, tell me what you remember."

Charlie tried to gather her thoughts. "I had gone with some friends a few nights ago to a place called the Arrow Club. It's a bar near Bel Air. We had some fun, a few drinks. I met a man that night named Alan McDonald. He seemed nice, but something about him set me on edge. Anyway, he asked me out. I agreed, but only if I met him someplace. We decided to meet Friday evening at a restaurant not far from the Arrow Club. We had a nice dinner, and then he suggested going to the club to dance. I agreed, and we walked the 2 blocks to the club. We stayed until closing. I got ready to leave, but he said that he had some business to discuss with the owner, a guy named Palmer. He invited me to accompany him in back to wait, because the employees were trying to clean up so they could go home. I did. I didn't even realize anything was wrong until I felt someone's hand clamp around my mouth. Alan was in front of me, he looked back. He saw what

happened. He must have been involved, because he didn't react at all. Then I felt a sting in the back of my neck. That's all I remember until a little while ago when I woke up here. I was confused, then I remember hearing you voice. I just replied."

Methos was glad to hear her becoming clearer. It seemed like the drug was rapidly wearing off. "Okay, so we know you were kidnapped. Do you know why, or who is behind it? Can you sense anything?"

"No, I…" She broke off abruptly. Methos tensed. "Charlie, what's wrong? Is someone coming into the room again?"

"No, no. I just realized why Alan made me edgy. I'm so stupid, how could I have missed it? Methos, I wasn't able to 'sense' anything from Alan but a soothing presence. I never even realized it. He must have gifts of his own, to have been able to not only block my senses, but to actually make me believe he was safe. He was even able to keep me from realizing that there was danger. He must be a telepath, too. God, how could I have missed it?"

"Charlie, calm down. Come on, now. If he is able to do what you say, you had no reason to think that your senses were being manipulated. We'll deal with him later. Right now, tell me all you can about your present surroundings. You said you could hear water, but that there were cars nearby. Is that right?"

"Yes. The room I'm in is rocking softly. I think I must be on a boat. I can faintly hear cars nearby, they sound like they're going at a pretty good clip. There aren't any windows in this room, though. Is it day, or night?"

"It's about 4 pm on Saturday afternoon."

"When did you get into L.A.?"

"About 5 very scared hours after I heard you scream my name! I was sound asleep. I thought it was a dream. Once I was awake enough to realize it was you, I was scared to death. I talked to you for a minute, but then lost contact. That must have been when the drug knocked you out."

"I don't even remember calling for you. I suppose that when I realized I was in danger, I went for the only form of communication I could think of."

"Well, I'm glad you did. We'll get you out of this, I promise."

"Who all is with you?"

"Well, I called MacLeod to help out. I've told you about him. When I called, his girlfriend, Amanda, and Richie, his student, were with him. They both insisted on joining him when he came to my apartment. Once I explained the story, they all agreed to come help. Mac has a friend here in L.A. who is a private investigator. Mac called him to start checking things out at the Arrow Club. You mentioned it just before we lost contact. We flew down, and here we are. I've tried to contact you several times, but I guess the drug hadn't worn off yet. You don't know how happy I am to hear your 'voice'."

"Are they all like you?"

"You mean immortal. All but the private investigator. Richie just recently became immortal. Mac and Amanda have been around for awhile."

"So, I finally get to meet MacLeod. After hearing so much about him, I can't wait to meet him." She was silent for a moment. "Methos, I'm scared. I'm not getting much right now, except a strong feeling of urgency. I can't be sure where it's coming from. I also feel vaguely threatened. Probably from being drugged."

Methos argued with himself as to whether to tell her what they suspected. He should have known she would pick up on it. "Methos, what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"Charlie, we think the person responsible for your disappearance is a man named Vin. Does the name sound familiar?"

"No, should it?"

"Maybe not. He may not have direct contact, in order to protect himself from any hint of wrongdoing. Vin is a member of the Cambodian consulate, and as such, has diplomatic immunity from prosecution. But members of the police force think he may be involved

in a white slavery ring operating between the states and Asia. If he is behind your kidnapping, you may be intended to be sold overseas."

"White slavery. God, Methos, what am I going to do? How do I get out of this?" He could feel her fear. He felt it himself.

"By hanging on, and letting us find you. Don't worry, I'll get you out of this. Even if I have to chase Vin all the way back to Cambodia. Charlie, remember that I'm immortal. I won't stop trying to get you back until I'm dead. Come on, now, pull yourself together. You don't want your captors to know that you're awake until we have to."

"I know you're right. I'll try. I'm not sure that I can tell you anymore that can help. I haven't seen anyone since I woke up. I was afraid to open my eyes when that man came into the room a little while ago. I didn't want him to know I was awake."

"You're sure it was a man, though?"

"Yes, I could smell his aftershave, or cologne. He was wearing that Stetson musk scent. You know how I hate the smell of musk."

"How could I forget. The first time I tried it, you wouldn't come near me until I'd showered three times!"

"Never made that mistake again, though, did you?"

"No, I didn't. It was such a waste of five dollars, though. I had to throw out the entire bottle!"

"You poor baby, you. Stop complaining."

"Oh, Charlie, I'm so glad that you're alive."

"Methos, someone is coming in again.!"

"Okay, try to pretend like last time. Just relax, even your breathing out. I'm with you, I'm right here."

"No cologne this time, it must be a different one. Ouch. Oh, no. He just stuck a needle in my arm. Methos, I'm getting fuzzy again. Methos, don't leave….me" Methos could feel Charlie slowing fading out. The drug they gave her once more rendered her unconscious. But at least he had a little hope, now. She was alive. If she was hearing

cars, then they hadn't taken her out to sea. He could only hope that the boat she was on was still in the United States. He searched for the card that Gary had given MacLeod. He needed to tell him what he had found out.

Where had MacLeod put that bloody card? Ah, there it was, buried under the remains of lunch. He dialed the number, waited for the beep, and left the hotel number on the pager. Gary called just a few minutes later.

"This is Gary. What's up?"

"Gary, this is Adam Pierson. I just contacted Charlie. I have some info."

"Okay, I was on my way over there in about 10 minutes. You can tell me what you heard from her then." Methos hung up the phone, and plopped back onto the bed. He couldn't understand it. He had lived for over five thousand years, and yet none of them had even seemed as long as the last 24 hours.

7777777777777777

Fifteen minutes later, Methos was opening the door for Gary. "Okay, tell me what happened."

Methos was just beginning to relay his conversation with Charlie, when they hear a key in the lock. Amanda, with a head full of red hair, walked in, followed by a bemused Duncan and Richie. Both Methos and Gary looked at her, stunned with the changed. Then Gary winked, and let out a low, long wolf-whistle. "Amanda, my love, you could put Miss America to shame."

She just rolled her eyes. Ignoring Gary, she took a seat on the bed, patting it and motioning Duncan to sit down next to her. Richie took a seat in one of the chairs. Duncan spoke up. "Gary, what have you found out?"

"Not as much as Adam. He was just about to tell me what he was able to find out from Charlie. He made contact a little while ago."

"Adam, is she okay? Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, she's okay. As for where she is, I don't know exactly. The drug had just worn off, and she was already wherever it is they're holding her. She thinks she's on a boat. She said the place was rocking, like she was on the water. But she could faintly hear cars, so I think the boat must be docked somewhere. The room where she's being kept doesn't have a window, so she can't be sure where it's docked. I'm not even sure it's in this country. But she was abducted from the Arrow Club. She was there with a man she had met there a few nights ago, a man named Alan McDonald. She thinks he must have telepathic gifts, too, because she realized that he was blocking her senses. She never knew that she was in danger."

"Are you still in contact with her?" Gary asked him.

"No. Someone came in twice. The first time, she pretended to still be unconscious. He left. But the second time, they weren't taking any chances. They gave her another dose of whatever drug they're using. It knocked her out again. It'll be another 6 or 7 hours before she's aware enough to communicate again."

"A boat, huh?" Gary picked up some papers he had brought with him. "Wait a minute, Vin owns a yacht name the Emerald Dragon."

"But would he keep her on his ship?" Richie asked. "That could be dangerous for him, even if he does have immunity."

"Maybe. But then again, he might, figuring that since he had immunity, the police wouldn't be able to board his boat." Gary scratched his head. "Let me make some calls. I'm not real sure what the laws are on immunity."

While Gary was on the phone, the others were talking quietly among themselves. "Methos, what else did Charlie have to say?"

"Not much more. She was abducted from the Arrow Club. This Alan apparently was in on it. She said that when she was grabbed, he looked back. Didn't seem surprised, and didn't try to help. I would love to get my hands on the son of a bitch."

Gary hung up the phone. "Well, apparently, even though Vin has diplomatic immunity, his personal vehicles, residences and such are still subject to search. He couldn't be prosecuted by the law for anything illegal, at least not in a criminal trial. But if the charges were serious enough, he could be deported back to Cambodia. It would then be up to his government as to whether to prosecute."

"Now what?" Duncan muttered. "That's all well and good, but where does that leave us? More important, where does it leave Charlie?"

Amanda got up from the bed. "Well, if we are going to do anything, we had better do it soon. Vin is leaving for Cambodia tomorrow."

Duncan looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know that? Amanda, where else did you go today, besides the salon?"

Amanda studied her fingernails. "I…just made a little side trip to the Cambodian consulate. You'd be surprised what you can overhear when no one knows you're there."

Duncan got up and turned her around to face him. "You broke into the Cambodian consulate? Are you NUTS? Do you realize what could have happened if you had been caught? They could have arrested you. Amanda." Duncan shook his head. "I can't believe you sometimes!"

"Duncan, I'm well aware of what I was doing. You forget some of the places I've been able to get into, and out of, without being detected. I figured that we could use a little information. Since I didn't imagine that going up to Vin as saying 'Hi, a friend of mine is missing. Have you kidnapped her in order to sell her overseas' would elicit that

information, I did the next best thing."

"Amanda, you have…"

"Hey, guys, enough already." Richie came in between them like a referee in a boxing match. "Let's argue about this later. Amanda, what did you find out?"

"Vin is heading back to Cambodia tomorrow evening. He plans to sail his yacht to Honolulu, and then catch a flight to Phnom Penh. He didn't mention anything else, except that he had to keep to his schedule."

Gary went through some more papers, then looked at Duncan. "Mac, I want to bring in a friend of mine. He's a captain in the police force, Captain Ahrens. We may not be able to get Vin at this time, but at least with his help, we may be able to save your friend."

Duncan looked at Methos, and raised an eyebrow. Methos nodded. Duncan looked at Gary. "Do whatever you think is best. Our main goal is to get Charlie back, safely."

Gary returned to the phone. When he hung up a few minutes later, they all knew that the ball was rolling.

777777777777777

Two hours later, the group, joined by Captain Ahrens and 4 uniformed officers, were near a private dock where the yacht, Emerald Dragon, was tied up. Night had fallen about 30 minutes ago. The shadows were lengthening. Methos looked around. They were near enough to hear the traffic on the highway a couple of miles away, but far enough away from anyone else, that sounds from the yacht would not be heard. It was a perfect place to hold a captive. If Charlie was there, she could have screamed til she was hoarse, and nobody would have heard her except those on Vin's payroll. It was all exactly like Charlie had described it.

Captain Ahrens was with his officers and Gary, deciding the best way to approach the situation. Methos suddenly realized that Amanda was missing. Quietly, he walked over to MacLeod. "Mac, where's Amanda? She was here a couple of minutes ago."

Duncan looked at the officers, then back at Methos. "She went to try and sneak onto the boat. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I had to agree with her logic. Vin may have diplomatic immunity, but the people he hired don't. She thinks that when they are confronted by the police, they may try to harm Charlie. She went to try to sneak on, find

Charlie, and protect her until the police can take control of the boat."

Methos looked toward the yacht. "I should have been the one to go. Charlie is my friend. I should be protecting her."

"Amanda figured that you might be a little too close to the situation. Besides, what she said earlier today is right. She has broken into more places without ever being detected. I hate it when she's right."

Methos looked at Duncan and Richie. His face was solemn. "In case I didn't mention it before, I really appreciate that you all came down here to help me. It means a lot."

Duncan looked up at him. "Don't think I won't remind you of this every time you drink all my beer." Methos and Richie both laughed.

Gary came back to where the three were standing, hidden from those on the boat by a grove of trees. "Okay, this is what we've decided. The captain…" he broke off, looking around. "Mac, where's Amanda?"

Duncan couldn't look Gary in the eye. "She had something she needed to take care of."

Gary sighed. "She snuck onto the boat, didn't she?"

Richie chimed in. "She's trying to protect Charlie, Gary. If she is being held on that boat, everyone onboard is implicated. What if one of them decides that a silent victim is better than one who can testify?"

"Richie, that's not the point. Now I have to let Captain Ahrens and the officers know that she may be on the boat, so they don't think she's part of the group possibly holding Charlie." He combed his hair with his hands. He looked back towards the captain. "I'd better get this over with. He's not going to be happy with this, Mac."

"I understand that, Gary. But I also understand Amanda's motives. None of us want to have come this far, only to have Charlie hurt at the last minute."

"I hope the Captain sees it that way. This is the way he wants to do this. The captain and the uniformed officers are going to approach the boat and let them know that the boat is going to be impounded."

"Is that legal?" Duncan asked.

"In this case, yes. Vin has a ton of outstanding boating citations. Everything from speeding in a wake zone to fishing in illegal waters. Vin is immune to prosecution, but the boat isn't. The police can impound it. The judge signed the impound order. Once they have everyone off the boat, they'll go in and search it. Hopefully, they'll find Charlie safe and sound. If not, then we're back to square one. Right now, we're just waiting for the Coast Guard cutter to get into position at the mouth of the cove out there."

"Why the Coast Guard?" Methos asked.

"Because we don't want to chance them starting up the boat and sailing away when we approach. Until we actually have the situation under control, the captain wants you three to stay here, out of the way. And I'm asking that you honor that as a personal favor to me."

Methos looked torn. "I'll agree to stay here until you go on board. But I want to be there as soon as you board. Please."

"I'll see if the captain agrees, Adam. But I'm not making any promises. We all want the same thing here, but the captain is in charge. He's a good friend, and a big help to me in my P. I. work. I don't want to get him pissed off at me." With that, he walked back towards the group of officers.

Methos walked off a little ways by himself. MacLeod started to follow, but stopped. He and Richie exchanged looks, and let Methos have these few minutes alone. They both knew where his thoughts were. Would these next hours see him greeting his friend with smiles and laughter, or would she die, a victim of a greedy man with no respect for

anyone? They both were silent, but praying for a good outcome to all of this.

Fifteen minutes later, Richie nudged Duncan and pointed a finger towards the mouth of the cove. Duncan could see a Coast Guard cutter silently move into the mouth and hold there. He looked towards the officers, and could see the captain and two of the officers move towards the boat. So far, no one on board had noticed them. The other two uniformed officers and Gary held back, taking cover near the cars in the small gravel lot nearby.

Captain Ahrens took the lead. "Ahoy, on board the Emerald Dragon."

They could all see a man in uniform come out onto the deck. It appeared to be the ship's captain. He stood on the deck, and talked to the police captain. Methos saw the ship's captain shake his head violently. Captain Ahrens handed him the paper. A second man

appeared on deck. In his hand was a handgun. He pointed it at Captain Ahrens. One of the uniformed officers with him drew his own gun, and yelled at him to put down the weapon. The man did not comply. He shifted the gun towards the officer. The officer fired once, twice. The man on deck went down, dropping his gun as he fell. The ship's

captain took advantage of the confusion to pull his own gun. By the time he brought it up and around to point it at the officers, Captain Ahrens already had his own gun out, and pointed at the ship's captain.

"Put it down! You'll only lose if this turns into a gunfight."

The ship's captain wavered, not sure what to do. "You have no right to do this. This ship is owned by Deputy Ambassador Vin. He does not answer to your laws."

"It's true that he can't be prosecuted for the citations, but we do have the right to impound the yacht. He has over $4,000 in unpaid fines. Now put down the gun, and step aside."

The ship's captain again wavered, his eyes going towards the bridge.

Captain Ahrens quickly sensed his thoughts. "Don't even try it. If you'll look towards the mouth of the cove, you'll see the Coast Guard already has it blocked. You'll never get out."

When the ship's captain turned to look, Captain Ahrens quickly boarded the boat and disarmed the captain. One of the uniformed officers quickly frisked and handcuffed him. Captain Ahrens motioned to the other two officers and Gary to come on board.

"Gary, take him to the car, will you? My men and I will search the boat. You said the woman that came with us may already be on board?"

Gary nodded. "Yeah, she probably snuck on awhile ago. You also have the picture of the girl we think is being held here?"

The captain nodded. "My men looked at it. I hope she's on the ship."

"So do I, otherwise I'm not sure where to look next." With that, Gary led the handcuffed captain the car, and placed him in the back seat. He stayed next to the car, waiting for Methos, Duncan and Richie to join him.

"Sorry, Adam, the captain wants to completely clear the ship before he lets any of you on board. He doesn't want any civilians in jeopardy. He'll wave as soon as it's clear."

"All right. But I hope they hurry."

"It may be a little while. They'll want to check every nook and cranny to make sure no one is hiding. They don't want to be caught off guard." He placed a hand on Methos' shoulder. "Look, I know it's hard to wait, but it's best this way. Let the captain do his job. He's one of the best."

All was quiet for a few minutes. Suddenly they heard shouting coming from the depths of the boat, and then a gunshot. Methos started towards the boat, but Gary grabbed his arm and pulled him back. From the radio in the front of the captain's unmarked car, they heard one of the officers on board signal his dispatcher.

"Central, Bravo-18"

"Bravo-18, go ahead" the dispatcher responded.

"Central, need ambulance to this 10-20."

"Roger, Bravo-18."

Methos again tried to get away from Gary. He held on tight. "Adam, wait until the captain signals that we can go on."

Methos didn't want to wait. "They're calling for an ambulance. Charlie may be hurt. I need to see if she's okay."

"Look, I know that you want to get in there, but let them do their job. If she is hurt, you'll only be in the way, and hampering them in their work."

He waited until he felt Adam stop pulling away. As soon as he relaxed his grip, Adam started toward the boat. "Dammit, Adam, come back here."

He started to run after Adam, but then remembered the prisoner in the back of the car. He couldn't leave until someone else was there to watch the prisoner. He saw Adam reach the ship, but then saw Captain Ahrens up on deck and motion that Adam was cleared to continue. One of the uniformed officers led Adam deeper into the boat. God, he hoped his lady wasn't hurt. That man had the look of one at the end of his rope.

Duncan and Richie stood silently by while the ambulance and the paramedics pulled up, and onto the boat. They were both worried, too. About Charlie, and about Amanda. So far, they hadn't seen her come up on deck. Duncan figured if they had found Charlie, Amanda would have come out in order to get out of the way.

Once on board, Methos followed the officer down below into one of the small cabins below deck. There, he found one of the other officers, and Amanda. There, on the small cot, was Charlie. On the floor of the cabin was a dark hair man in handcuffs, sporting a split lip, and bleeding from a small cut on his head. Amanda was talking to the officer, who held a small syringe in his hand. He moved closer to Charlie.

She lay on the cot, as beautiful as ever. But she was so still and pale. He brushed back her hair, and knelt by the bed. "Charlie? Can you hear me? I'm here, feel me holding your hand? I'm right here."

He felt Amanda come up beside him. "I'm sorry, he was already in the room by the time I got here. I didn't realize what was happening until I saw the syringe in his hand when he turned towards me."

Methos looked back at Charlie. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know, Adam. I guess that all depends on how much she was given, and how she reacts."

The officer in the room spoke up. "Thanks to this lady, at least we know _what_ she was given. She was able to keep the bottle in one piece when she took the bastard down. That gives the doctors something to work with." He looked at Amanda with admiration.

"That was some hit you gave him. Well, I had better go take this one the car and check on the other girls, see how they're doing."

That caught Methos' attention. "Others? Then Charlie wasn't the only one abducted?"

"No. We found two other girls. One blonde, and another with auburn hair. They're both unconscious, just like your lady." He pulled the prisoner up from the floor and escorted him out of the room.

Methos' gaze returned to Charlie. He felt Amanda's hand on his shoulder, and reached up to grab it. She squeezed his hand. "I'll wait for you outside, with Duncan and Richie."

Methos just nodded. A minute later, two paramedics walked in, carrying their equipment. Methos stood up and moved towards the door to get out of their way. The officer returned and turned over the bottle to the paramedics, explaining that she had been injected with the drug, and giving the syringe to one of them. The paramedic read the

label, then opened up an orange box that contained a phone receiver. He hooked up a antenna, and began calling the hospital.

The other paramedic checked Charlie's pulse, then took out a stethoscope and listened to her breathing. After the first paramedic finished talking to the hospital, he put a needle in Charlie's arm to start an IV. Methos watched as they worked on Charlie, speaking quietly between them. He heard what they said, and watched what they did, but all his attention was focused on Charlie. Fight, he thought. Fight hard.

He started when one of the paramedics laid a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, but I'll need you to wait outside. We need the room to get the stretcher in so that we can transport her."

Methos nodded. "Can I go in the ambulance with her?"

The paramedic nodded, giving him an encouraging look. "Of course."

Methos moved out onto the deck. He watched the officers coming and going, saw the ambulance people grabbing equipment. It all seemed surreal. His total focus was on Charlie.

The same paramedic touched his arm. "We've got her ready. Let's go."

Methos followed them to the ambulance, and he got into the front seat. He turned around so that he could see Charlie as they worked on her. He wasn't aware of the sirens, the traffic. It startled him when the ambulance suddenly stopped. He looked around and realized that they were already at the hospital. He got out and watched while nurses and

doctors moved the stretcher into one of the cubicles in the emergency room. One of the nurses stopped him when he tried to follow them. "I'm sorry, but I need to get some information on the patient." Methos gave her Charlie's name and address. She typed the information into the computer, then said "You'll have to wait out here. The doctor will

be out to talk to you as soon as he can. There's a waiting room right down the hall."

He wanted to argue, but saw the determined look on her face and sighed heavily. "You promise that the doctor will let me know how she's doing as soon as he can?"

"I promise. Now try to relax. The doctors here are the best." She walked into the room where Charlie was, and closed the door behind her. Methos went down the hall into the waiting room. Duncan, Richie, Amanda and Gary were already inside. Methos went in and sank into one of the chairs. The others were silent, not pushing, but there if he needed them. Amanda sat down next to him, and put her arms around him. She didn't say anything, just held him. Methos returned the embrace, and let her comfort him. They remained that way until the doctor entered the waiting room some twenty minutes later.

"Are you waiting for Charlotte Monroe?"

Methos stood up and walked towards the doctor. "Yes. I'm Adam Pierson, a friend of Charlie's. How is she?"

The doctor shook Methos' hand. "I'm Dr. Joe Early. It's been a bit touch and go. She was given an overdose of Demerol. She's had a reaction to the drug. We're going to move her up to the ICU so that we can keep a close eye on her. Does she have any family that should be notified?"

Methos shook his head. "No. Her parents died years ago, and she has no siblings or other family. Can I stay with her, though? We've been close friends for years."

Dr. Early nodded. "Yes. Why don't you wait down here while we get her settled. I'll have the nurse come and get you once she's been taken care of."

Methos nodded. "Thanks, doctor. For everything."

The doctor smiled at him. "I can't take the full credit. The paramedics had a lot to do with getting her here in time. And it helped that we knew exactly what drug she had been given." With that, he walked out of the waiting room. Methos turned around and gave Amanda a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm glad you snuck

on board that boat. Otherwise, we may not have found out what she had been injected with."

Amanda smiled gently. "She'll be okay. I have a feeling." Then she turned around and gave Gary a smirk. "I told you I knew what I was doing." Gary just shook his head and gave her a disgusted look.

Methos looked out of the waiting room door and saw the two paramedics that had worked on Charlie. They were standing at the nurse's station. He went out to them, and held out his hand. "I didn't have a chance to say thank you earlier. I'm Adam Pierson."

The dark-haired paramedic pumped his hand. "Gary Gage." He motioned towards the man next to him. "This is my partner, Roy DeSoto. Glad we could help. Any word on how she's doing?"

"Dr. Early said it was touch and go, but they've got her stabilized. They're moving her up to ICU. I really appreciate all you did. I'm grateful."

Roy Desoto shook Methos' hand. "Not a problem. It's all part of our job. And keep your hopes up. Dr. Early is one of the best. If anyone can pull her through, it's him."

"I believe it. He seems the type to never give up on a patient."

Gage answered. "He doesn't. So don't you give up either. She's going to need you to be strong."

Methos nodded. "I'll do my best. I can't say thank you enough."

"Look, we're based at Station 51. Call and let us know how she's doing, okay?"

"I will."

Roy looked at Gary. "We'd better get going, Garyny."

"Right, Roy. Keep us updated, okay." Again Methos shook their hands and promised to do so. He watched them walk out of the hospital doors, and then returned to the waiting room. Duncan approached him. "Adam, are you going to stay here for awhile?"

"Yeah, as long as they'll let me."

"Okay, we're going to return to the hotel. Call us if there's any change, or if you need anything. I'll be back tomorrow morning to bring you a change of clothes."

"Thanks, MacLeod. I really appreciate everything."

"Me? I didn't do anything, Adam."

"You were here. That means a lot."

The nurse came in and called his name. "We've got her moved up to ICU. Dr. Early wanted me to come get you." Methos nodded and turned back to the others. "I'll talk to you all later." He followed the nurse out of the room. Duncan turned to Gary. "Can you give us a lift back to the hotel, Gary?"

"Sure thing, Mac. Let's go." They walked out.

Methos was shown into the cubicle of the intensive care unit. Charlie lay on the bed, hooked up to monitors and IV's. There were times he really hated the gap between mortals and immortals. He'd give anything right now to give Charlie some of his immortality. But all he could offer her now was support. He pulled the chair up near the bed and held on to her hand. He brushed his lips over her forehead. "Don't give up, Charlie. Hang on. For me, and for yourself. I'm not leaving until you wake up and tell me to take a hike. You know how much you enjoy telling me where to go." He leaned back in the chair and tried to relax. Eventually, he drifted off to a troubled sleep.

77777777777777777777

He was roused the next morning by the sound of voices and carts rolling down the hallway. Sounded like the morning shift was beginning. He quickly looked at Charlie, but couldn't detect any change. He sighed. He hated waiting, but he refused to leave Charlie's side. He wanted to be there when she woke up. And she would wake up. The alternative was unthinkable. The nurse walked in and checked the IVs. She gave him an encouraging smile. That was a good sign, but he'd feel better once the doctor had checked things out.

He didn't have long to wait. Dr. Early came in ten minutes later. "You'll need to wait outside while I examine her. I think your friends are out there. Go on. I'll be out as soon as I'm finished."

Methos went out into the waiting area, and spied Mac and Amanda. Amanda came over and gave him a quick hug. "How's she doing?"

"The doctor just went in to examine her. He said he'd be out as soon as he was finished."

MacLeod handed him a bag with a sweater and a pair of jeans. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up and change. We'll wait here for the doctor, promise."

Methos looked torn, but finally gave in. "If the doctor comes, don't let him leave until I get back, okay? I won't be long." He walked down the hall into one of the restrooms. He quickly changed clothes, and washed his hands and face. He looked further into the bag and noticed Mac had included a comb, toothbrush and toothpaste. That would

make him feel a little more human. After finishing up, he returned to the waiting room just behind Dr. Early.

"There you are. I finished my examination. Charlotte seems to be resting more comfortably, her vitals are stable, and her heartbeat is strong and steady. She seems to have suffered no ill effects from the drug reaction that we can see at this time. Of course, we'll have to wait until she regains consciousness until we can determine that for sure.

But, if her vital signs continue to do well, I'll probably have her moved to a private room sometime tomorrow." He smiled at Methos. "There's really very little you can do for her at this point. Why don't you go and try to get some rest. You'll need to be strong for her once she comes to."

"I really don't want to leave her. I want to be there when she wakes up."

Dr. Early placed a hand on his shoulder. "Give me a phone number where you can be reached. I promise, if she shows any signs of regaining consciousness, I'll have someone call you. She's not going to wake up suddenly. It'll happen slowly, in degrees. I promise, you'll be notified of any change."

Amanda walked over and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Adam. You won't do her any good by exhausting yourself."

"All right, all right." He looked at Dr. Early. "But I have your promise, as soon as she starts coming around, you'll call me?"

Dr. Early nodded. "I promise. Now, go." With that he walked out of the waiting room and returned to the ICU unit. As soon as he was out of earshot, Methos looked at MacLeod. "Has anyone heard anything on Vin?"

Mac shook his head. "Gary has had the consulate staked out since last night. There's been very little movement. No sign of Vin, but the yacht has been impounded, and he has no way of getting it back right now."

"What about the other two girls that they found on board? How are they doing?"

Amanda exchanged a glance with Mac. "One of them is doing okay. She regained consciousness last night. Her family was notified. They arrived early this morning from Reno. The second girl died about an hour after arriving at the hospital. From what Captain Ahrens said, they probably gave her an overdose of Demerol first, then Charlie.

They didn't have a chance to inject the third girl. The police are trying to ID the girl from the missing persons reports."

"Damn Vin. I wish I could get him alone for just five minutes."

Methos noticed Gary McCarter entering the waiting room with a uniformed officer following behind him. Gary came up to Methos. "Adam, how is your friend doing?"

"Doctor says her vitals are stable. She seems to be doing okay, although she hasn't regained consciousness." He looked towards the officer. "What's going on with you?"

Gary introduced the officer. "Captain Ahrens is a little worried because Vin hasn't been seen since the boat was impounded. He's assigned officers to the women who were on board the boat. Wants to make sure that Vin doesn't try to tie up any loose ends. He's already cleared it with the hospital. The other victim, Wendy Abrams, already has a

guard posted at the door to her room. Charlie will, too. Only authorized people will be able to enter her room." They watched the officer enter the ICU and take up a position outside Charlie's room.

Methos breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the captain for me, will you? I was just about to ask Mac if he could stay while I headed back to try and get some sleep. I have to admit, I was worried about Vin, too." Gary nodded his head. "I'll relay your thanks. I've gotta go. Talk to you all later. By the way, where's your buddy, Richie? Sleeping in?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't know. He wasn't in his room when we called him for breakfast his morning. He left a note at the front desk that he had some things to do, and would catch up with us later. Guess we'll find out then."

"Guess so. Later." Gary walked out. Mac looked at Methos. "I'll still stay, if you want me to." Methos looked at him. "I would feel better. Do you mind?"

"No. I'll just get comfortable out here. Bring me back some lunch when you come back."

"Thanks, MacLeod. Amanda, could you drive me back to the hotel?"

"Of course." She gave Duncan a quick kiss. "I'll be back later." They walked out the door, and Duncan made himself comfortable on the couch."

77777777777777777777

Methos awoke to the ringing of the phone. "Mr. Pierson?" There was a woman's voice on the other end.

"Yes."

"This is the nurse in the ICU unit. Dr. Early said you wanted to be notified when Miss Monroe showed signs of regaining consciousness."

"She's waking up? Okay, I'll be there in just a little while. Has Dr. Early been in?"

"No, sir, not yet. I just called him. He's on his way in, too."

"Thank you. I'll be there soon."

"I'll let Dr. Early know, sir." She hung up. Methos replaced the receiver and hurried to take a shower.

An hour later, he walked into the ICU just as Dr. Early was exiting Charlie's room. "Doctor, how is she doing?"

Dr. Early hung his stethoscope around his neck, and handed the chart to the nurse at the desk. "She's getting restless. Her eye movements show that she's entered a more normal state of sleep, rather than coma. I think she'll probably wake up within the next several hours. Her vitals are still strong and steady, her blood pressure and heart rate are all normal. We'll still have to see if any damage was done by the overdose, but I expect she'll make a good recovery."

Methos leaned back against the wall, trying to support himself because his knees felt weak. "Thank God." He ran his hand down his face. "I don't know how to thank you. I'm grateful."

"I didn't do it all alone. That lady in there has a fighting will to live. That was a big point in her favor. We'll probably move her to a private room within the next hour or so. Until then, why don't you go sit with her." He walked over to the nurse's station to get the chart on his next patient. Methos turned and went into Charlie's room. He could see

signs of her restlessness. The covers were pulled out from under the mattress corners. She never did like the sheets tucked under the mattress. Even while unconscious, she still had to get her way. He smiled to himself. As long as she got better, she could have anything her way.

Methos stayed with her through the move to her new room, and through the shift change of the hospital personnel. It was nearing midnight before she finally opened her eyes. Methos had never seen a more welcome sight. "Hey, beautiful. Finally decided to wake up, huh?"

Charlie looked around for a minute, not quite sure where she was. Methos squeezed her hand. "Charlie, if you understand me, squeeze my hand." He waited, then felt the faint tightening of the fingers curled around his. He grinned. "I am so glad to see you."

Charlie licked her lips. "Thirsty." She croaked softly. Methos grabbed the glass of crushed ice by the bed, and fed her a few pieces. "Is that better?" She nodded. Methos gently swept her hair away from her face. "The doctor said you're going to be okay. I said I'd get you out of this, didn't I? You'll be home in no time."

Charlie's eyes started to droop. "So tired." She moaned.

"That all right. You go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. You get some rest." She closed her eyes and drifted off. Methos stayed with her for awhile to be sure she was asleep, then went out to find Mac. As he started out the door, he noticed the officer that had accompanied Charlie on her move out of ICU. He nodded to him, but

continued on to the waiting room down the hall. Duncan, Amanda, and Richie were all there. They knew from the look on Methos' face that the news was good.

"Charlie just woke up. She's still weak, but I think she's gonna be just

fine."

Amanda came over and gave him a hug. "That's great news. I'm so glad."

Methos noticed Mac didn't look quite as happy. "MacLeod, is something wrong?"

Mac looked around the room to make sure they were alone. "Methos, I had Gary do a little checking. Vin hasn't left the country. They think he's trying to replace the girls he lost. Gary's at the Arrow Club right now, trying to keep an eye on things."

Methos started pacing. "Damn. I'm glad we've got a police guard for Charlie, but this bastard needs to be stopped."

"Methos, there's more."

Methos looked wary at the tone in MacLeod's voice. Mac continued. "Another woman with auburn hair has disappeared. Gary thinks Vin might be trying to replace the ones who were on the boat. If what Amanda overheard is true, he may have to have a certain quota for his 'buyer.'"

"Damn it, this is getting worse. I'm glad Charlie's safe, but not at the expense of another innocent woman."

"Well, we may have a plan to get Vin. The police can't touch him, but we can."

"What do you plan to do?"

Amanda took up the conversation. "Well, he lost two women with auburn hair. We figured that he has one. We're going to give him an opportunity at another that, hopefully, will be too good to resist."

Methos looked at Amanda. "Amanda, are you sure about this? It could be very risky. I appreciate all your help in rescuing Charlie, but I'd hate for something to happen to you."

"Methos, I enjoy a challenge. Besides, Duncan, Richie and Gary will all be looking out for me. Vin needs to be stopped. You said so yourself. This way, we'll stop him, _permanently_."

"What do you want me to do?"

Mac shook his head. "Nothing. Stay with Charlie. She needs you. Amanda will have plenty of backup. Gary is going to get a homing device to plant on Amanda, so we can't lose her. Even if they drug her, it'll wear off faster than it would with a mortal."

"Can I ask exactly what you plan to do?"

Amanda waved her hand breezily. "We're going to play it by ear. It'll be more believable that way." Methos looked at Duncan. He didn't seem as unconcerned as Amanda. Come to think of it, neither did Richie. Knowing Amanda's penchant for getting into trouble, he understood why. Then again, Amanda had a lot of experience in

getting _out _of trouble. With three watchdogs and her own abilities, he almost felt sorry for Vin. Almost.

"Okay, but be careful. Watch your heads." He watched as they trooped out of the hospital waiting room. Then he turned around and returned to Charlie's room. He nodded to the officer on the way in. Returning to the chair pulled up by the bed, he sank down and tried to get comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

7777777777777777

Richie hung up the phone. "Adam says Charlie's awake, aware and arguing. She'll probably be discharged tomorrow." He sauntered over to the table where Gary was working, implanting a small homing device into one of the earrings that Amanda was going to wear that night. It would allow them to track her, no matter what. An extra bit of insurance, Gary called it.

Gary looked at Duncan. "I don't see why you can't go in there with Amanda. She's your girlfriend."

Duncan grinned at him. "Because you two will make a more believable pair of arguing lovers. You have so much practice at it. Besides, she gets you riled up a lot more easily than she does me. Why is that, I wonder?"

Gary flipped him an obscene gesture. Richie laughed at their by-play. He liked Gary. That surprised him, considering that Gary was an ex-cop. He wasn't to keen about being around cops.

The door connecting the two suites opened. All three men looked up, and their mouths dropped open. Amanda stood framed in the doorway dressed in a skintight black leather dress. Her legs were encased in sheer black hose, and she had black suede ankle boots on her feet. Her hair and makeup were flawless, accentuating her features. Her overall

affect was one sure to attract attention. Gary whistled softly. How was he supposed to start an argument with her when she looked like that? He couldn't even remember his own name!

Amanda walked over and draped herself over Gary's back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "So, this is the homing device?"

Gary cleared his throat, and tried to get his mind back to business. "Yeah. It's encased in the back of the earring, under the stone. It's encased in a waterproof covering, so it'll work, even if it gets wet. I just hope that when they grab you, they don't decide to take off any of your jewelry."

Amanda thought for a moment. "They don't seem to concerned with jewelry. When Charlie was found, she was still wearing a ring and a necklace."

Gary nodded as he finished putting the stone back in the earring. He handed it to Amanda, and watched as she inserted the post into her ear, and put the backing on. Once he was sure it was secure, he stepped back. "Okay, I'm going to follow you to the Arrow Club, to make sure the device is transmitting correctly. You go on in and grab a table. I'll be there shortly, and we can stage our 'lovers spat.'"

"Gotcha. Do you have the picture of Alan McDonald? I want to know him when I see him." She reached for the picture that Gary handed her. She studied the photo of the man. Around thirty-five, with sandy colored hair and blue eyes. He had that look that said 'I'm handsome and I know it.' She hadn't been impressed with that attitude since the sixteenth century. "Charlie is sure this is the man?"

Gary nodded. "I showed it to her today at the hospital. She picked it out of a photo line-up. He used his own name. My buddy at the club said he's already there, having his usual before-dinner round of drinks."

Duncan came over and took the picture from Amanda. He, too, studied the face. Then he handed it to Richie. Everyone had to know this guy on sight. "Richie will be out front. I'll be covering the back door. Once Gary leaves you, he'll get into his car and leave. Then he'll double back and take up a position and monitor the homing device."

Gary continued the plan. "We'll be in touch by radio. It'll allow us to coordinate our tail without drawing attention to ourselves."

Amanda looked up with a sly grin. "Good. Drawing attention is my job."

Gary sighed, anxious to get this over with. "Let's go. Just do me one favor, when you slap me, pull your punch a little. I don't need a broken jaw."

Amanda patted him on the cheek. "Of course, darling. I'd never hurt my man." She laughed. Gary shook his head, wondering if he really knew what he was getting into.

Amanda got into the rented car, and headed toward the Arrow Club. She parked and went inside. Gary radioed Duncan and Richie that the homing device was transmitting perfectly. Once inside the Arrow Club, he found Amanda sitting at the booth. He approached and gave her a kiss. Amanda smiled up at him. "Hello, darling. I didn't think you were ever going to get here."

The waiter approached their table. Ordering a scotch for himself, and wine for Amanda, he lowered his voice. "The device is working fine. Have you seen McDonald yet?"

Amanda motioned over to the bar. "End seat, wearing the Armani suit. Close enough to get the full effect of our fight." They both went silent as the waiter returned with their drinks. Gary took a healthy sip of the scotch. Mmmm. Good stuff. He only hoped the rest of the plan went as smoothly as this scotch. He started as Amanda scooted closer in the booth and blew in his ear. Then he heard her whisper, "relax, and play along. We have to maintain the pretense, remember." She ran her fingers through his hair. "So, how do we start this fight?"

Gary thought for a moment, then said, rather loudly, "You just had to do it, didn't you? Can't you go for ten minutes without smiling at every male in breathing distance? It's not enough that you make me a laughingstock with my friends, but now you do it around total strangers?"

Amanda grabbed his arm as he tried to exit the booth. "Darling, it was harmless. You know I wouldn't do that to you. I can't help it if men flirt with me. As I recall, that's what you found so attractive at one time." She got a pouty look on her face.

Gary got up from the booth, threw some bills on the table. "Well, I don't find it attractive now. So, guess what, you're free to smile at every man you see. I don't give a damn anymore. I've had enough." He stomped away from the booth.

Amanda flung her drink after him. "You jerk. Go on, see if I care. I'll replace you before the end of the evening." She turned away, but not before noticing that their fight had attracted plenty of attention from the other patrons. She looked into the mirror on the wall by the booth. She could make out McDonald's reflection. Yes, he was looking her

way. Plan accomplished. The rest was up to McDonald.

Gary left the club, got into his car, and roared out of the parking lot. He went five blocks, then turned around and parked about a block away from the club. He checked the homing signal. Good, coming in strong. Now they had to wait to see if McDonald took the bait.

Inside the club, Amanda sat at the booth, sniffling theatrically into a tissue. Suddenly, a hand appeared in her line of vision, holding a white handkerchief. She accepted it and dabbed at her eyes. She looked up into the eyes of Alan McDonald. Perfect. "Thank you," she said tearfully. McDonald took the seat Gary had vacated.

He smiled at her, his teeth even and white. "It sounded like you had a little trouble."

She threw a disgusted look towards the door that Gary had exited through. "Men. I don't understand them sometimes. Smile at someone else, and they resort to caveman mentality. He smiles at other women. What's the big deal?"

McDonald patted her hand. "I wouldn't be too upset. He should realize a beautiful woman is bound to have other men flirt with her. His anger only shows how insecure he is in being able to keep a woman satisfied."

Oh, this man was a charmer! But she'd ducked passes from some of the greatest charmers in history. This was nothing compared to the lines she'd heard in her day. But she smiled at him and said, "Why, aren't you the sweetest thing? A girl doesn't get compliments like that every day."

"I only say what I observe. May I buy you a drink?" Amanda nodded. It looked like things were working out just as planned.

Several hours later, the last of the patrons had left. Alan McDonald and Amanda were still sitting in the booth, talking as if they'd known each other forever. Amanda looked around at the departing customers. "Well, it's looks as if they're closing for the night. I guess we should be going."

Alan laid a hand on her arm. "We don't have to go just yet. Listen, I have a little business to tie up with Mr. Palmer. He's the owner. Why don't you wait for me, then I'll treat you to breakfast. Sound good?"

Amanda smiled. "Yes, that sounds wonderful. But are you sure I won't be in the way while the employees are trying to clean up?" She knew she was walking right into his trap.

As expected, he sent her another of his dazzling smiles. "Tell you what. Follow me to the offices in back. You can wait there, out of the way, until I finish my business. Then we can go." Amanda nodded and got up from the booth. She felt a sense of peace surround her. This could be the effect Charlie had described to Methos. She fought the temptation to finger the earring that housed the homing device. She didn't want to make them suspicious, though. Alan opened the door and let her enter into the room. Suddenly, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth, and an arm around her waist. She struggled, but the grip was too strong. She felt a prick near the base of her next. Then

everything went black.

77777777777777777777777

Outside the club, the streets were quieting down. Traffic was at a minimum, normal for three in the morning. Gary checked the homing device. Still no change. He radioed Duncan and Richie. They both replied that things were the same. Whatever was going to happen should happen soon. Most of the employees were leaving the club.

Suddenly, the homing device started transmitting a moving signal. He keyed the radio to alert Richie and Duncan. "Heads up, guys. She's on the move."

Duncan responded. "Got her. Some guy is carrying her to a car waiting by the back door. Dark colored sedan, California plates. They put her into the trunk. No sign of McDonald. He must have played his part. They're on the move. Heading west on Broadway."

Gary started up his car. "Hang back, Duncan. This thing has a range of over ten miles. We don't want to spook them by getting too close." Duncan acknowledged his words. Richie keyed in that he was ready. Gary let the sedan get a couple of miles away, then took off after them. Duncan and Richie followed at intervals. Gary noticed they were

heading towards the pier. Vin definitely had a pattern. Although, it was probably the only way to get a drugged woman out of the country. Can't exactly take her on a TWA flight.

The homing device became stationary. They were at the pier. Gary pulled over a block away from the pier, and turned off the lights. He waited for Duncan and Richie. They left their vehicles and proceeded on foot. They hid in the darkness as they watch an Asian man carry Amanda on board a yacht anchored to the pier. Gary took out a pair of

binoculars equipped with nightvision sighting. They amplified the smallest amount of light and made the darkness seem like twilight. With these, Gary was able to get a good look at the yacht. There. Up in the bridge, he could see the man they were all looking for. Vin. Now to get Amanda out of there, and take Vin down. Normally, he didn't approve of tactics like this, but Vin was a special case. There was only one way to stop him.

The trio moved steadily closer to the yacht. They waited for a chance to get on board without being detected. Gary pulled out his Barretta, and checked to make sure the safety was off. He watched as Duncan and Richie both pulled out…swords? What the hell? He whispered "Hey, what the heck is up with you two? Those aren't going to do you

much good in a gunfight."

Duncan and Richie exchanged looks. "We'll explain later." Duncan said. Gary shrugged. To each his own. They waited for their chance, then crept onto the yacht. They split up, Duncan and Richie taking each side of the yacht, and Gary heading to the stairs that led to the lower decks.

Gary reached the bottom of the steps and stepped into some shadows nearby. He waited, listening. When he didn't hear anything, he continued on cautiously. He was almost caught when two of Vin's men came into the hall suddenly. Luckily for him, the room he chose to duck into was empty. He waited until they passed, then continued on.

He came up to an open door. He cautiously peered into the room. There on the bed lay Amanda, still out cold. Standing by the bed were Vin and a man in uniform. Possibly the ship's captain. Vin was stroking his hand down Amanda's body. He looked at the other man. "McDonald certainly did well. She is a beauty. She'll bring a handsome price in Bangkok. How soon until we set sail?"

The other man looked up at Vin. "We can leave at any time."

Vin smiled. "Then let us leave. I want to get my 'shipment' home in time to meet my deadline." They walked toward the open door. Gary ducked into the room next door and waited until they left. He clicked the radio twice to signal Richie and Duncan that he had found Amanda. He needed to go to Amanda and keep her safe until this played out.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Richie had proceeded down each side of the boat, meeting at the stern. They found the stairs to the lower deck. Duncan started down, while Richie watched his back. Then Duncan motioned him down the steps. When they were both at the bottom of the stairs, they waited to make sure their presence hadn't been detected

yet. Gary should be down here somewhere. They heard the radio click twice. Gary had found Amanda. Both of them kept their swords down, but ready to bring them into play, if need be. They started down the corridor. They had almost made it to the room that Amanda was being held in when they heard a shout at the end of the passageway.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The man yelled back up the stairs, and ran toward them, pulling a gun out of a shoulder holster. Duncan and Richie ducked in opposite directions, each rolling into an open doorway. They could hear the shouts as the rest of the crew was alerted to their presence. Both braced themselves to face opponents. They heard shots being exchanged. Gary. Duncan looked quickly out the doorway to pinpoint Gary's position. One door up and to the right. He looked across the corridor at Richie. He pointed out Gary's position. Richie nodded. Duncan yelled, "Gary, cover us." Then he heard the shots being fired towards Vin's crew. He and Richie both sprinted to Gary's position and ducked into the room.

Gary looked at the two of them. "Would now be a good time to explain about the swords?" He chanced another look out into the passageway. He ducked back as several shots were fired in their direction. "You realized that they're going to come at us from both directions? We're trapped." Movement pulled his gaze back to the doorway. He aimed and fired, killing the man at the door instantly. He pulled another pistol from an ankle holster and handed it to Duncan. "I hope you know how to use this." Duncan nodded.

They all looked towards the bed when they heard Amanda moan. She was starting to come around. Opening her eyes, she blinked several times. Gary returned his attention to the doorway in time to fire on another man that came into view.

Richie went to the bed to see if Amanda was okay. He helped her stand. Gary looked up at her. "Do you feel well enough to make a run for it?" Suddenly, Duncan aimed at the door and fired. The crewman ducked back out of sight, but they heard the man yelp in pain. Amanda pulled herself up and took a deep breath. "I'm ready. Does someone

have an extra gun for me?"

Duncan handed her the one he had. He hefted his sword. Gary looked quickly at the three of them, then back at the doorway. He shook his head. "This had better be a good story, MacLeod. A damn good story."

They started out into the passageway. Gary and Amanda fought back to back, each taking an end of the passageway. Gary nailed one man in the knee, while Amanda took another down with a shot to the chest. The four of them moved toward the closest set of stairs. Gary went up first, cautiously peered out onto the deck. No shots were fired.

Not good, they could be waiting for a clear shot. But, no pain, no escape. He located a place that would provide good cover. He secured his gun into his shoulder holster, then he quickly hefted himself up the stairs and rolled. Made it. He once again pulled his weapon and provided cover while the others came up the steps, Duncan being the last up.

They were all hunkered down close to the bridge. Gary started to say something to the others. Suddenly, all three of them looked around, as if they heard something he didn't. He heard Duncan mutter "Vin." Suddenly Duncan stood upright and stepped into the open. Gary hissed at him. "Duncan, what the fuck are you doing?"

Suddenly, Vin appeared about fifteen feet away. Like Duncan, he was holding a sword in his hands. Was this some weird cult? Gary thought to himself. Vin bowed to Duncan. Duncan returned the bow, and said, "I am Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod." Vin smiled evilly and said "prepare to lose your head." Gary's gaze bounced back and forth between the two as they started to fight. He looked at Amanda and Richie. Neither of them looked surprised to see a swordfight going on before their eyes.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" he asked. Richie shook his head. "We can't interfere. This is between Vin and Duncan." Gary looked back to see if Amanda was of the same opinion, when he suddenly noticed one of the crewman sneaking up behind them. The man took aim at Amanda. Gary suddenly lunged, pulled Amanda with him and rolled, yelling to Richie at the same time. He felt the bullet tear through his left shoulder. He felt Amanda get up, saw her take aim and fire. The man went down, a bullet between the eyes. Amanda handed the gun to Richie. Gary felt her pull his shirt apart, checking the wound.

"You're lucky. Looks like it went in and out. But I need to stop the bleeding." She tore a strip off his shirt and made it into a pad. She pressed down into the wound. "Ow, damn it, that hurts." Amanda smiled. "I know, but I need to stop the bleeding. Stop moving around, you'll only make it worse."

Gary looked over towards Duncan and Vin. They were both still going at each other with the swords. They hadn't even been distracted by the gunplay. Suddenly, he saw Duncan slice into his opponent's midsection. Vin fell to his knees. Duncan hefted the sword over his head, said "there can be only one," then brought the sword down. Gary watched as Vin's headless body fell to the deck. Gary's eyes widened as he saw Duncan enveloped by a cloud of energy. Lightening bolts seemed to come out of nowhere. Things were exploding all around them. Gary looked at Amanda and Richie. They didn't seem to think this was unusual. Jesus Christ, what was all this about?

As quickly as it had begun, the lightning ended. Quiet settled onto the ship. Duncan staggered over to them, looking pale and exhausted. He knelt down by Gary, a small smile playing on his lips. "I promise, Gary, I'll explain everything you've just seen. But first, let's get you to the hospital." Duncan returned below decks and found the other girl that had been abducted. He carried her up the stairs and out onto the deck. Richie helped Gary to his feet and Amanda kept an eye out for more of Vin's men. But they left the yacht with no more opposition. Once they reached the cars, they put Gary into the backseat of his car. Amanda drove him to the hospital, while Duncan and Richie

followed, the unconscious girl in Duncan's car. They all breathed a sigh of relief. It was the end of a very long night.

77777777777777777777

Gary was taken into surgery, and the girl was handed over to the ER staff. Richie left Duncan and Amanda in the waiting room. He went up to Charlie's room, but was stopped by the officer at the door. "I just need to talk to Adam. He's the man that's been in there all day. Could you at least tell him Richie is here, and needs to talk to him. I'll be down the hall in the waiting room." He walked away. The officer went into the room. Adam followed him out a minute later, and went to the waiting room to see Richie.

Richie stood up when he entered. "How's Charlie doing?"

Methos smiled. "Well on her way to recovery. She's hungry, and sassy. Her old self. How did it go?"

"The plan worked. Amanda was snatched. We followed her signal to a yacht down by the pier. Gary got hurt during the rescue. He's in surgery now, but it isn't serious. Duncan got Vin."

"So, Vin is permanently out of the picture."

"Yes. Duncan got his quickening. Vin was one of us."

Methos looked around to make sure they were alone. "Vin was an immortal? No telling how long he's been at this then. Well, at least it's finished now. Charlie is safe, and so are a lot of other girls." He paused. "But, what about McDonald?"

Richie looked down at his feet. "He's in the alley behind the club, dead from a stab wound." Methos looked at Richie somberly. Richie had taken it upon himself to make sure McDonald didn't get away. The rookie immortal was definitely growing up.

Richie finally looked up. "Well, I'm going to see how Gary's doing, then we'll probably head back to the hotel. What about you?"

Methos shook his head. "I'll stay here. Charlie's due to be released in the morning, so I'll stay until I can take her home."

"Sounds good. We'll see you later, then." Richie returned to the waiting room. Duncan and Amanda had just finished talking to the doctor.

"Richie, did you talk to Methos?"

Richie nodded. "Yeah, I told him what happened. Charlie's going to be released tomorrow, so he's going to stay the night. I said we'd be back at the hotel. How is Gary?"

"Doctor said it was a flesh wound. No major damage. He's going to be sore for a while, but he'll be fine."

Amanda looked up at them. "He thought he was saving my life. I can't believe he did that, after all the wisecracks I've made about him."

"Amanda, you make cracks about everyone. Gary knows you didn't mean them. Well, maybe you did. But Gary knows it was all in fun. Stop feeling guilty. I don't think I know what to do with a guilty Amanda." He gasped as she elbowed him in the ribs. The three of them walked out of the hospital together.

7777777777777

At 10 am the next morning, Methos poked his head into Charlie's room. "You're all checked out. The nurse is on her way up with a wheelchair. But you have visitors before you go." He opened the door wider, and two paramedics walked in. "Charlie, this is Gary Gage and Roy Desoto. They worked on you at the boat. They helped to save

your life. Gentleman, this is Charlotte Monroe."

Charlie looked at both men, smiled and gave them each a hug. "Thank you. I'm grateful for everything."

Desoto smiled. "Seeing you up and about is all the thanks we need."

Gary Gage agreed. "It was touch and go for a while there. But Dr. Early said you're going to be fine, now. He's the best."

Methos walked over and put an arm around Charlie's shoulder. "Well, you have our gratitude. If we can ever do anything for you, please don't hesitate to call."

The two paramedics agreed. They talked a bit more, then said that they had to get going. Once they had left, Charlie turned in Methos' arms and gave him a hug. "And you have my eternal gratitude. I'm so thankful you were listening when I called out to you. And that you didn't give up. I owe you so much."

Methos smiled down at her. "I don't need anything but your continued presence in my life." His face got very serious. "For awhile there, when I wasn't sure if you were going to make it, I felt empty. The thought of not having you in my life anymore was unbearable. I know that I'll lose you one day. But I want a whole lot more memories of our time together. It scares me, how much I need you."

Charlie looked up at him. "Through everything, you were there, Methos. I kept hearing your voice, seeing your face. You're the best friend I've ever had. Once we were more, but that friendship was always our greatest strength. I don't want to lose you, either. But after seeing how fragile life can be, I want more. I need more." She reached up and cupped his face with her hands. "I was in love with you five years ago. I still am." She pulled his face towards hers. They kissed gently. Charlie pulled away and smiled at him. "Now, are you going to take me home?"

Methos laughed. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

She arched an eyebrow. As the nurse noisily entered the room with the wheelchair, she whispered "I'll hold you to that." She sat down and let the nurse wheel her away. Methos laughed softly. "What have I let myself in for?" he wondered under his breath. "And why am I looking forward to it?" He picked up Charlie's bag from the bed and followed the nurse down the hall.

77777777777777

One week later, everyone gathered at Charlie's house in Laguna Beach for a celebration barbecue. Gary had been released from the hospital the day before, and he wanted an explanation. He sat in Charlie's living room while Mac told him a story of immortal beings, sword fights and quickenings. It sounded like something you'd find on a

science fiction channel. Gary didn't think he'd have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself. He settled back into the couch. "So you, Amanda, Richie and Adam are all immortal? And you fight other immortals for a prize you know nothing about?"

Duncan nodded. "That's about the size of it. I was born in 1592. Amanda and Adam are both older than I am. And Richie only became immortal a couple of years ago when he 'died' for the first time. The only way we can be killed is to be beheaded."

Gary shook his head. "So, total strangers come after you in order to kill you? And I thought P.I.s had the monopoly on that problem."

Amanda strolled over to Gary's chair. "But it was very sweet of you to try and save my life. I owe you. And I always pay my debts." With this, she sat down in Gary's lap, and kissed him deeply. When she raised her head, Gary opened his eyes and looked at MacLeod. "When I get well, do you think you could arrange to have me save her life

again? I could get used to this."

Methos came in from the deck where he was grilling the steaks. He sat on the arm of the couch, next to Charlie, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Amanda watched them closely. This was the happiest she'd seen Methos since Alexa died. The fire was back in his eyes. She turned to look at Duncan, and noticed he was watching them, too.

She caught his eye and smiled. He smiled back. He, too, was happy for his friend. Charlie seemed like a great lady. But he was thankful that Amanda couldn't read his thoughts, like Charlie could. He'd always be in trouble if she could.

A thought occurred to Gary. "I wonder what happened to McDonald. Captain Ahrens said he was found in the alley, stabbed to death." Methos' eyes strayed to Richie, but he said nothing. This would stay between the two of them.

Charlie stood up and started to go into her bedroom. "Wait right there, I've got a surprise for you." She returned from the bedroom holding what looked to be a pillow. She threw it at Methos. He moved to catch it, but was unprepared for the weight. It was heavy. He felt the stuffing. It didn't feel like an ordinary pillow. Whatever she had used to fill it wasn't soft. He looked at her curiously. "What do you have in here?"

She gave him a disgusted look. "It's filled with all the bottle caps I found behind my refrigerator after your last visit! This time, _you_ are going to move the fridge and retrieve them before we leave for Seacouver. I'm not leaving this house with enough bottle caps behind the fridge to build a life-size model of the Eiffel Tower."

"If you think that's bad, wait until you see the ones behind _my_ fridge." Methos commented.

Richie laughed. "And Duncan's fridge, and Joe's fridge…" Methos shrugged with a boyish grin on his face. They all laughed.

THE END


End file.
